Losing All Control
by abovetheserpentine
Summary: ABANDONED. Having lost her friends and family, and dealing with all sorts of addiction problems, Hermione is virtually insane. Apparently, she's the only person that can change what happened in the past... by visiting it. HGRL
1. Prologue

**Story Title:**_ Losing All Control_

**Summary: **She was traumatised from the war. He knew it was going to happen. She did the unthinkable. He knew she was going to. She was emotionally unstable. He knew that too.

_Prologue_

…

"Professor, it's never going to work! You can't honestly think that _she_ can do this!"

"Think about it, Remus, who else can?"

A man and a woman were walking at a fast pace down a corridor of Hogwarts, arguing about something unimportant; if someone were to think that, they would be dead wrong.

"She's emotionally unstable! Have you ever thought of the situation you're planning to push her in? She'll shut down!" exclaimed the man, obviously against what they were arguing about. He was fairly tall – maybe six foot – and very slim for a man his age. He had several scars on his body, and more that you wouldn't be able to see at first glance.

The woman sighed, obviously fed up of the same point being repeated time and time again. "Will you ever stop?"

"Not until I know she won't be doing this!" the man exclaimed. This girl was emotionally unstable; for one, she had just been through a war, and lost her three best friends, two, before that, she had had an alcohol problem, and three: she wouldn't be able to handle the enormous pressure of the _world's fate_ on her shoulders. To even think to use her in this situation is just plain idiotic.

The woman rolled her eyes and walked faster; the man caught up anyway. "Can't you just leave it! I am the head of the Order, and I have decided she's the best for the job! Deal with my decision!" the woman exclaimed. The girl had had experience in this field of work before – several times in fact – and was the only one who knew how to act in jobs like these. Yes, she was somewhat insane, but she was improving, if only a little.

"Can't you see what's wrong with your decision? She. Is. In-sane. Is that clear enough for you, or do I have to spell it out? S-H-" he was interrupted by the woman.

"That's enough, Remus. My decision has been made, deal with it or go off and rant to someone else."

The man, Remus, groaned and continued to argue with the woman. They came to a halt in front of a statue of a gargoyle. The woman muttered a password and climbed the stairs ascending to her office. Remus followed, intending to spend the rest of the day arguing if it would stop her using this girl.

As they stepped into the woman's office, Remus paused at the door, in the middle of saying something along the lines of 'Minerva, are you mad, or just delusional?' but stopped himself just in time to see a seventeen year old girl, huddled in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth, sobbing, before he out-right fainted.

The woman, Professor Minerva McGonagall, seemed to have expected this, and levitated his body onto a more suitable place on the floor. She then turned to the girl, and walked toward her. The girl, seeing this, crushed her body into the wall behind her even more, her sobs ceasing momentarily.

"Come now, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to give you your mission."

The girl shook her head, still staring into space, and looked like she was just about to start sobbing again.

"Hermione!" Professor McGonagall shrieked. Hermione snapped her head toward the professor, staring at her. "Come with me now." And the elderly woman held out her hand for her. She hesitated, still pushed up against the wall. "I'm not going to hurt you." Professor McGonagall repeated. There was a pause where Hermione sniffed; she took the offered hand slowly. Her professor smiled, pleased to have made some sort of progress, and pulled the insane girl from the floor. She stepped back, and allowed her some space.

"Do you know what this is?" Professor McGonagall asked gently. She gestured to a golden mechanism dangling from her right hand, which she was holding up. The girl, Hermione, shook her head, unable to talk at the present time. "It's a time-turner. Do you remember using one in your third year, with Harry?" Professor McGonagall cringed before she even finished her sentence, realizing her mistake. Hermione's eyes widened and she let out a sob. She ran to the door, and pulled on the lock. It didn't move.

"L-let me out. Please." Hermione stammered through her sobs. She turned to look at Professor McGonagall, who was in front of her desk, looking just as stern as always.

"No." McGonagall said simply.

_Not here…_ was a continuous thought in Hermione's brain. _Not here. Not here. _Not_ here…_ It was the only thought she could come up with.

The professor sighed. She knew this would be difficult, and she knew that it would take time, but it didn't mean she would be patient.

"Don't you understand, Hermione? You can save them." McGonagall was deciding on whether or not to mention their names – she didn't want the same reaction as before, or an even worse one. "All of your friends. They could come back. All you have to do is put this around your neck," she gestured to the time-turner, "and set it t-"

"Minerva!" Remus shouted, having just woken up. Hermione, who didn't realise this, yelped, and fell over a chair, when she ran the opposite direction to Remus. When she landed, she burst into sobs again, and backed into another corner of the office. "Didn't I tell you? She can't do this!"

McGonagall rolled her eyes, and sighed. She really had had enough of this. She was tempted to stun the both of them, but realised that it wouldn't really do anything except shut them up. That _was_ a big plus, though.

She walked around to the back of her desk, and sat down in her chair. She gestured for Remus to sit down in the chair that hadn't fallen over; he sat.

"Remus, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but she _is_ going to do it. Whether she wants to or not, whether you want her to or not – she's going to do it." McGonagall was beyond impatient now – she just wanted to get this the hell over with.

"Do you know what happens?" Remus asked calmly. McGonagall hesitated – she wasn't sure. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!" He shouted, standing up.

McGonagall flinched. Yes, she just realised, she did know what happened; but this was for the wizarding world – she was ready to take the risk. Who knows? It might not ever happen; it might _change_. "Yes, I do, Remus. But our purpose this time is to change things."

"She'll still come back." Remus tried – he knew he was defeated.

"Not if I can help it; I plan on sending a message to the younger-" she glanced at Hermione, still sobbing in the corner of the room, "-Dumbledore-" Hermione whimpered, "-telling him about her circumstances, including the fact that she must stay there."

"She won't know what's going on." Remus reasoned; she was out of her mind after all.

"I know she is insane, I am very aware of that fact." McGonagall glanced at the girl again. "She'll cope." There was a pause before McGonagall rose from her chair, and walked over to Hermione. "Take my hand, Hermione." She said, quite loudly as well. Hermione turned her head away from the wall she was staring at, and looked at the hand. She stood up herself, though rather shakily, and stood with her back pressed against the wall. Her panicked gaze flickered to Remus for a moment, and back to the professor again. "Don't be scared, now" McGonagall tried her hardest to reassure the girl, but she wouldn't move.

She was aware of the fact that the insane girl only took in half of what she said so she tried to outline her idea to her. "Save." She paused, waiting for the girl to understand, "Your friends." Again, the pause, "From their end."

McGonagall saw understanding in Hermione's eyes. _Finally,_ she thought, _a breakthrough._

"Give it to me." Hermione said sharply, holding her hand out face-up. "Give it to me." She repeated, her anger seeping through. McGonagall knew better than to anger the girl - she was worse when angry than upset – and gave her the time-turner. "_1979._" She said clearly. The seventeen year old paused for a moment, nodded hesitantly, tear-stains on her cheeks, before turning a dial on the golden object. The numbers on the back of the object glistened _1979_. Hermione looked once at the professor, before turning a different dial on the time-turner ten times. Once she was done, she vanished from sight, leaving behind an impatient, but satisfied professor, and a sad and defeated werewolf.

…

AN: Hey there! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. It's my first "story". I normally write one-shots. I'm putting this on hold for while, but I just thought I'd let you in on a bit of the story. I hope you choose to read my other fics: _Broken_ (completed, just awaiting validation), _Bloodstained_ (completed), _Butterflies and Hurricanes_ (completed), _Everyday Combat_ (half-written, just a tad bit of writer's block) and _Dirty Little Secret_ (unwritten, but have it all planned out already). I hope you read my other stories – have a good day, or night:P .

Stay cool,

- HarryGinnyJamesLily


	2. The Past Can Do Nasty Things

Chapter 2: The Past Can Do Nasty Things

…

_Flashback - _

The autumn leaves were piled on the front lawn; as if a garbage truck was just full with brown, yellow, orange and red pieces of paper, and it dumped them onto the front lawn of this two-storey cottage, creating a sort of glow.

The house was fairly small, with only two occupants. Though people came by regularly, it didn't house them overnight. The front-yard was a rectangular-shape; quite plain save for the hedge-flowers and such outlining the path to the doorway of the house. Other than that, all you saw was your normal green grass. No odd colours, no odd shape; just green grass, flowers and hedges. Nothing unusual and nothing to be suspicious of, unless, of course, you counted the horrendous amount of leaves on the lawn when there were no trees above. But nobody really noticed that anyway.

Inside the house, in the kitchen, was a girl, or woman rather, with long, curly, brown hair. She was slaving over a hot stove, muttering to herself something along the lines of 'Add 1 and a half cups of water… no, that's not what it says… what _does_ it say?' while she was stirring a pot.

_Ninety-seven minutes later..._

The same woman sat on a couch, drinking a glass of red wine. The only thing that showed she was slightly intoxicated was the gentle shake of her hands. She was cradling the glass to her chest, and muttering something incoherent. The door to her left opened, and a man entered.

He was about 6ft tall, and had messy, jet-black hair. He was wearing black robes, which was unusual, because _normal_ people don't wear robes. Then again, you couldn't really call these two normal, or the people who came in and out of the house they were currently in for that matter.

The man strode slowly into the kitchen, and placed his briefcase, bag, satchel; whatever you wanted to call it, onto the counter with which many pots, pans and utensils were scattered. He turned his head, and looked at the woman on the couch, who had not noticed, or pretended not to notice, his presence.

He walked over to the couch slowly, making sure he was right in front of the woman before he squatted, making himself eye-level with her, even though he couldn't see her eyes; she was looking at her wine glass, still muttering to herself.

"Hermione?" the man whispered. The woman, or Hermione, did not register him speaking, and continued to ramble to her wine-glass about nothing in particular. "Hermione?" he said, not as quietly as the first time, but not the normal volume of his voice either. Receiving no response, the man gently touched her arm.

A loud sound rippled through the air inside the cottage, like a crack. The man's face was turned to his left, a red mark rapidly starting to form. The wine glass had fallen out of Hermione's hands and onto the carpet below them. She stood up, and walked to the door, fairly quickly as well.

Hermione turned to look at the man. "Why did you do it, Harry?"

The man, known as Harry, looked at the wine glass on the floor, its contents having flown everywhere. He looked up at Hermione. "I had to – my job was on the line,"

"It's always your job, isn't it? Remember Thursday? 'I was packing up and we got a call that there was a Death Eater attack. I couldn't just leave those poor people to die.'" mimicked Hermione, "If there truly _was _a Death Eater attack that night, it would've been in the _Prophet_. Why do you lie, Harry? Does it make you feel better, knowing that your cover up story didn't make me angry?"

Hermione's eyes were blazing, she had had enough. Harry was now standing at his full height, and answered, "Of course it doesn't make me feel better! What else was I meant to say, the truth?" Harry scoffed, "The truth would've pissed you off. You're angry now, I know that. But honestly, was I really meant to say 'I haven't finished the paperwork I was meant to – looks like I'll miss dinner again.'? How can you honestly trust me to say that?"

Hermione walked over to Harry, stopping when she was one metre away from him. "I trust you to say that because you're my best friend. The best friend that was meant to be there for me when I got demoted; the best friend that was meant to be there for me when my parents died; the best friend that was meant to be there for me when I was nearly _killed!_ For God's sake, Harry, where the hell have you been for the past two years? Off in your own world?"

"I've been doing my job, Hermione! Helping people, saving people – it was all in the description! But you don't know about that, do you? Because you became an Unspeakable!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I didn't find being hunted by Death Eaters and Voldemort everyday very appealing! Part of my job was to help discover secrets about the Veil of Death, Harry. Do you remember that name? You know, the place where your godfather died? Where he fell through the veil itself?"

There was silence. No owls, no washing machines, just silence. It was like a curtain really; hanging over them.

Then, suddenly, a deathly whisper – "You've gone too far."

"Have I? Well I'm sorry if I hurt you, Harry; I'm sorry that I didn't tell you it was a trap to get the prophecy in the first place. Wait a second… I did! I did tell you it was a trap! But no, 'We have to go and save Sirius, he's been kidnapped by Voldemort – in the Ministry!' In the Ministry, Harry? You are so irresponsible! You're inconsiderate, irresponsible, and careless! I never want to see you again, for what you've done to me!" Hermione raced out of the room, and stormed up the stairs, and slammed the door to her room, or was it Harry's?

_Oh no she doesn't._ thought Harry, and ran after her, up the stairs, and to the closed, and locked, door of Harry's room.

…

A/N: I'm sorry that this has been such a long hold, but I was so busy with school, and only just had time to start it this week (last week of school). I promise that updates will be more consistent in the future; after all, I have 8 weeks of blissful holidays to look forward to:D . Anyway, I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed, and I encourage you to review again – it really motivated me to update. I felt so much guilt for delaying it so long; so again, sorry:) .

- HarryGinnyJamesLily


	3. Incinerated Desks And Unknown Passwords

**Chapter 3:** _Incinerated Desks And Unknown Passwords_

**Disclaimer:** Can I just say that I'm going to have a disclaimer for the whole story, so I don't have to write a new one every chapter? So here it is: I do not own anything but the plot. The characters are all the property of the beautiful J.K Rowling (except for maybe ones that I make up, but I'm not sure yet).

…

As the world spun, visions of her past flashed before her. She closed her eyes, not wanting to relive the terrible memories that forced her to become what she was today. She didn't realise she was different to others, though. She thought she was as normal as could be (given the circumstances).

Some say that when a person suffers such mental trauma (and physical, but we won't go there), the brain reorganizes its memories, separating those that do harm, to those that don't. In most cases the scarring memories are put aside, and forgotten, leaving a person to forget one or more years of their life. In the very few cases in which this doesn't happen, the opposite occurs, causing the painful memories to move to the front of the mind, and the happy ones to move to the back, though _not_ forgotten. The bad memories are then viewed frequently, leaving the person in immense mental pain. This causes the person to become mentally and emotionally unstable, which often results in emotional outbursts, and addiction to, or obsession of, an object, person or thing, even a mixture of them all _(A/N: does that make sense? LOL! I don't think so; meh, deal with it! Anyway, back to what Hermione's actually _doing.

Though her eyes were closed, it was becoming increasingly harder for her to stand up properly. She was swaying slightly, and trembling, though this was somewhat normal… for her, anyway.

Her body came to a halt… or she thought it did. The spinning had stopped at least, but when she opened her eyes, her vision was blurred, making it quite hard for her to see anything around her. She stumbled forward, and before she could see it actually happen, she bumped into a desk. Not knowing that this was actually a desk, and being trained to suspect almost anything (even if it was a blurry brown blob), she pulled out her wand almost instantly and incinerated the desk. Her vision slowly coming back to the norm, she realised that she had suspected a desk and, you could say, fried it. Of course, any normal person would laugh it off, and say that it was the lasting effects of Moody's personality rubbing off on them; but then again, she was different. Instead, Hermione looked at the desk, or what was left of it, and burst in dry sobs.

After Hermione had finished crying (which was a good ten minutes after the burning of the desk), she put her wand away (because the author forgot to say that she had before she cried, and couldn't be bothered editing it; anyway, on with the story).

Hermione, finally looking around, noticed the room was actually a classroom, with the desks in the normal places. She realised the desk that she had actually destroyed was the teacher's desk. By the looks of the items on the shelves, and the few books scattered around the room, Hermione guessed this to be the Transfiguration classroom. Seeing no Headmaster, she decided that she should probably go to Dumbledore's – she winced at her own thoughts - office; he would help her for sure.

Hermione moved quickly and quietly towards the classroom door, and opened it just wide enough for her head to poke out. She carefully checked whether anyone was in the corridor outside, but saw it was deserted. Because this was a fairly busy corridor during the day, she assumed it to be night, and prepared herself for the worst: Filch and Mrs Norris.

The Gryffindor closed the door quietly, making almost no noise. She walked quickly, though it was like she wasn't walking at all, and soon arrived in front of the Headmaster's office. The breathed a sigh of relief; she _really_ hated Filch and his damn cat.

Then it hit her.

And hard.

She didn't know the password.

Not an idea of what it would be either.

Nothing.

Nil.

Zilch.

The author will stop creating new lines now.

"Well this sucks." Hermione said bluntly. She sat down in front of the stone gargoyle, with her head in her hands. She tried to think of what he usually used as passwords… but nothing came to mind.

It must have been hours since she'd arrived in front of it, and realised it was probably only one after she heard frantic whispers, but saw no one.

"-s she?"

"This ruins everything!"

"Just tip-toe around her."

"We can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because…"

One of them sighed. "I said, who is she?"

"You're stupid!"

"At least I can pull the girls I want!"

"You shut up about Evans; she's just being shy about it, you'll see!"

"Who is she?"

"Oh yeah, sure, she loves you when she nearly Stupefied you on Thursday!"

"She thought I was going to hex her. She was using self-defense, I swear!"

"How the hell would you know?"

"I'm hungry."

"Who is she?"

"Because Evans is my gir-"

"I can hear you." The whispers ceased, and Hermione was smiling. She was looking slightly to the left of her, though no one was there.

Suddenly, right where Hermione was looking, four boys appeared, looking slightly windswept with the speed the cloak they had on was pulled off.

"Hehe… uhh… hi?"

"Who are you?"

The first sentence came from a tall, muscular boy, with black hair down to his chin; his eyes were a clear black. She supposed that this was the one that could 'pull all the girls he wanted'. It was very noticeable.

The second sentence, though, came from… yes, another tall boy, though he was not nearly as muscular as the other one. He had short, sandy blonde hair, and kind, amber eyes.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Who are _you_?" she said. She thought she had seen these people before, but they probably looked like people she had known back home. Home… home… Harry… oh no, here we go.

Biting back choked sobs, Hermione blurted out, very quickly "Never mind, do you know the password?"

"Acid Pops." Said one that looked a lot like Ha- no! I must not look at him! She was saved the trouble, because almost instantly, the stone gargoyle she was sitting on started to move. She hopped off, and watched it come to a stop.

_Here I go._

…

**A/N:** Ugh, this chapter is alright, but I was having trouble with the meeting. If you think that Hermione is a bit… odd; don't worry, she's meant to be up and down; she cries, she laughs, she rampages… heh… no she doesn't! (avoids eyes) Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I am so sorry for the wait. Those who read this on HPFF, it's a longer wait because of the validating, so you might want to read it on where it is also posted under the same name, and the same named author. Anyway, please review; I just love them to bits, and I always reply! Any questions about this story, or any of my one shots (completed, or to come), review this story, and include the question in it (with your opinion of the story/chapter of course)!

HarryGinnyJamesLily


	4. An Envelope With More Than One Purpose

**Chapter Four:** _An Envelope With More Than One Purpose_

…

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second; you never told us why you're here, in the middle of the night, outside Dumbledore's office." said the 'Girl-Puller', as Hermione was now officially naming him. He had grabbed a hold of her arm, stopping her from going up the spiral staircase.

"Who ever said I wanted to tell you? Now let me go, I _seriously_ need to see the Headmaster." Hermione, not knowing the boy, or more precisely, his name, didn't know the hole she had just dug herself into. If she was as intelligent as everyone said she was, she probably should've run away from Girl-Puller at that very moment; that grin was plain _evil_.

"Nobody's more _Sirius_ than I…" all the other boys behind him were now rolling their eyes dramatically; one even going as far as to shake his head, while covering his face with his hands in mock-embarrassment.

"I'll give you my reason, if you give me yours." Hermione retorted. She was really starting to get annoyed; she swore the stupid staircase was laughing at her; with its evil and malicious gleaming surface, it thought it was sooooooo big. Pfft, she had always hated that staircase.

"I believe your answer is _far_ more important than mine, darling." He replied, snapping her out of whatever you would call remembering how you hated a staircase. She had always hated pet names, but then again, this _was_ Girl-Puller…

"You mean trying to sneak out and prank Severus Snape, though he's done nothing to you?"

The look of surprise on Girl-Puller's face was not missed as she stealthily removed her arm from his grasp and ran up the stairs, two steps at a time. After they had recovered from their shock, she assumed they had followed her as she could hear all four boys climbing up the stairs at the same quick pace she had. She swiftly knocked on the door, far ahead of the group.

Naturally, it being late (or early, whichever way you wanted to put it) – around 1 o'clock – Albus Dumbledore was wide awake, and said his usual "Come in."

Hermione hurried inside, careful to shut the door behind her, though quietly as to not wake others. "Oh, and please, stand aside so a locking charm can be placed on my door; those Marauders truly are one-of-a-kinds."

Hermione, as any normal person would (though you wouldn't really say she was normal, so 'shh!'), gave Dumbledore a weird look, but stood aside anyway.

Once the locking charm was complete – "_Colloportus!_" – Dumbledore carefully put down his wand on his desk. He looked up at Hermione, smiled warmly, and gestured for her to sit down. She remained standing.

Hermione pulled out a rather dirty and worn envelope, though it had only been used once. She extended her arm towards Dumbledore, and placed the letter on the desk.

"Everything." Hermione said clearly, and simply. Dumbledore looked at her for a moment, before gently picking up the envelope that Hermione had put on the desk. He opened it slowly, as if waiting for her to stop him; she didn't, so he unfolded the letter inside.

As he read the letter, his facial expression had not changed, as she thought it would've. Instead, he looked up at her with curious eyes. She looked away, intent on him _not_ reading her mind… _Wait…_ she thought, _since when did Dumbledore read minds?_ She was now confused… Dumbledore had never read minds, as far as she could recall.

_You idiot, don't you remember how he used to know almost _everythingAnother voice argued. _He reads minds, just makes sure it never happens to you, Hermione._

"Well, this is certainly a situation I never thought I would be involved in." said Dumbledore, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hmm, yes." said Hermione, not really listening. Instead, she was focusing on the loud noises coming from outside the office; or more precisely, right outside the door.

"Don't worry. I've put a Silencing Charm around the room. I have also put another charm that makes them think we're talking about something completely different; you staying here I believe, amongst other things to fill time." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled lightly; the Marauders suffering truly _was_ one of his favourite past-times.

Hermione turned her head back to Dumbledore, and opened her mouth to speak, but Dumbledore held up his hand, and spoke instead. "You no longer need to explain things to me, though some details are missing from this letter. You must not tell me anything of the future, except in the times that are needed. Births should not be mentioned, as I'm sure you don't want them prevented. I understand that you have some problems that need to be taken care of, but that is for tomorrow… or shall I say, later today?" Those blasted eyes twinkled brightly… again.

"Your school possessions are here." Dumbledore gestured toward a space next to his desk, and a trunk with the initials 'HJG' appeared out of thin air. "You may choose a school owl to keep with you during your stay. Oh, and before I forget, you are in Gryffindor, your old house I believe."

Hermione walked to the trunk, that she now owned, and grabbed the handle. Dumbledore was standing now, and planning to say goodbye to her at the door, it seemed. Hermione didn't move though.

"Sir… I just-" she paused, "We all missed you… so much." Her eyes were glistening with tears as she finally coped with seeing her Headmaster again… alive. She was shocked at first, but now it was slowly sinking in.

"Hermione," he placed his right hand on her left shoulder, "You must remember, and I give you the letter Professor McGonagall gave me, that you are here to change things… for good. You must remember that, for I fear it is the only thing that will get you through the difficult times that lie ahead of you… of us all." And with that said, he gently led her out of his office, and opened the door. Only, the Marauders were now situated in the first two metres from the office door. Girl-Puller was on the ground, bumping his head against the wall repeatedly, the one with the amber eyes was sitting on the steps, and had looked up when he heard the door opening; the Marauder that looked a lot like Harry was playing a Muggle game, called Chopsticks, with a small, slightly chubby boy, who had mousy hair.

Dumbledore held out Professor McGonagall's letter to her, and said quietly, "Keep it safe." Hermione gently grabbed the envelope, and he retreated back to his office.

…

**A/N: I was tempted to leave it here, but I thought, with the lack of updating, I'd write another 1,000 words, or 'round about, XD . Have fun!**

…

Girl-Puller, still content with hitting his head against the wall over and over again, was not the first to notice her entry. The one with the amber eyes was the first to notice her, and as said before, had looked up upon her exit out of the office. He stood up, though rather ungracefully, and held out his hand for her to shake.

"Remus Lupin." He announced as she took his hand and shook it, though rather softly, as her current emotional state prevented more enthusiasm than needed.

The name… she thought she had heard it before, though as an adult's name, not a teenagers. She shook herself mentally; she had met many adults, it was probably just one of the less-significant ones she was muddling the name with. She was sure she knew a Ryan from somewhere…

"Hermione Granger, as I said before." And she smiled, the first _real_ one in a long time. Remus made her feel like she was at home, with Harry and the Weasleys. "Are we going to round all these boys up, or do I have to whack them up-side the head?" she joked. Remus grinned, clearly happy with either option. Hermione rolled her eyes at his typical prankster behaviour, and said with a sigh "Just call them, Remus."

"James, Peter, c'mon! Introduce yourselves." Remus said, and James and Peter – she thought the boy that looked like Harry's name was James, she had no idea why – introduced themselves.

"James Potter, at your service. Seventh Year, Head Boy, and best prankster in Hogwarts." He grinned, and shook her hand. She rolled her eyes, muttered something along the lines of 'Arrogant git.' And turned towards Peter, who she greeted warmly, not needing an introduction for she knew his name already.

Meanwhile, Girl-Puller seemed to be off in his own world, banging his head against the wall repeatedly. Once acquaintance-conversation was finished, they all seem to turn to Girl-Puller, though not as one.

"Uhh… Padfoot?" James called out hesitantly.

He received the sound of a head thumping against the wall.

Hermione, though still preferring Girl-Puller, released this must have been a nickname for the boy who's attention they were currently trying to gain.

"Sirius?" James poked Padfoot, or really Sirius, in the shoulder. The physical contact seemed to snap him out of his trance, and he turned his head sharply to look at the standing group.

He jumped up off the floor, and quickly recovered himself. "Sorry about that. It was fairly… entertaining."

Hermione, James, Remus, and Peter all looked at each other, silently communicating that Sirius was weirder than they had all originally thought.

Sirius finally realised Hermione's presence, and took her hand, which had been comfortably by her side. "Sirius Black, baby." He said… uhh… seductively… and softly kissed her hand. Hermione was more amused.

"It's a-" she hesitated, "-pleasure to meet you, I'm sure." Hermione pulled her hand back so it hung limply at her side.

_I know a Black; I know I do. But I thought he was dead; I'm sure he's just a distant relative. Wasn't the One-I-Know's name Si-… hmm… no… Steve? That doesn't sound right. I'm sure it will come to me eventually… I hope._ Hermione thought quickly.

"Do any of you know the way to the Gryffindor Common Room?" she asked. Of course, she knew the way, but she thought it would be suspicious if she showed that she did; she was meant to be a transfer student after all.

"We sure do. Are you in Gryffindor? We are too! We'll show you the way, no problem." This was very rushed, and said by none other than Peter, who seemed quite excited.

"Follow us." Remus added, and they all started toward Gryffindor Tower.

"I can't believe you're in Gryffindor!" Sirius exclaimed, half-way through one corridor.

"Umm, why is that?" Hermione replied worriedly.

"Because, there'll finally be a girl in Gryffindor who's _not_ uptight about everything! Unlike Evans, who's such a prude that she won't even appreciate a good prank." he stopped, and looked at her side-on, interrupting James's retort as well, "You, on the other hand, look like a girl who likes to have fun. Believe me; it's needed in the female population of Gryffindor."

She grinned, "I love pranks!" Harry and Ron had really rubbed off on her over the years.

"That's the spirit!" James said, clearly delighted at the fact. Remus grinned as well, and Peter simply smiled.

All the looks of happiness were wiped off their faces, however, when they were met with one that had a disapproving look on its face.

"Why, pray tell, are you four out and about at one-thirty in the morning?" the voice of Professor McGonagall asked shrewdly; visibly younger to Hermione.

"Umm, I think you miss-counted Professor; there are five of us." Replied James, pointing to each person in turn, before looking at the Professor again.

Her stern gaze landed on James, "Well, Mr Potter, Miss Granger's arrival was well-known amongst the staff of Hogwarts, and she was to be excused if found in the corridors from twelve o'clock onwards, until three o'clock." She looked at all of the Marauders angrily, "The mystery remains, as to why you four are out at this time of night, or rather, morning. Does anyone care to explain?"

There was a pause, until- "Here, Professor." said Hermione, who was now holding out a letter that was enclosed in a rather dirty and worn envelope. The same one, in fact, that held the letter from the future, and much older, Minerva McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall looked rather surprised before she took the envelope into her hands. "It's the smaller, non-folded, piece of parchment, Professor." Hermione stated.

Professor McGonagall nodded, her eyes scanning the parchment given to her. She huffed, before putting it back in the envelope and giving it back to its rightful owner.

"Well, it seems as if Professor Dumbledore has given you permission to lead Miss Granger to the Gryffindor Common Room. Do your best to stay out of trouble, please." The old Professor said tiredly, before departing in the opposite to direction to where they were headed.

"That piece of parchment, whatever it had written on it, is now my God. The one, holy, saves-you-from-McGonagall's-wrath, God."

With that said, by Sirius of course, they continued down the corridor.

…

**A/N: I would've had this up much earlier, but I'm afraid that school went back two days ago (noooooooo! Summer Holidays are OVER!) and I was loaded with homework, though I am only in Year 8. Heck, I wrote half of this today because I was pitying my readers (if there are any). So, if this chapter is boring, I am so sorry. I tried to give you more, and hope to update in two weeks; sorry for the long wait, but I have to read a book (a thick one) by Friday, next week (it is now Friday, this week). This means I need to waste my weekend reading _Goodnight, Mister Tom_, when I could be writing for my dear readers. Anyway, I'll stop rambling and say one more thing: I reply to reviews with cookies… chocolate choc chip cookies… mmmm…**

**HGJL**


	5. You Don’t Remember Me? Let Me Give You A

**Chapter Five:** _You Don't Remember Me? Let Me Give You A Clue_

…

_Blood poured from the deep wound._

"_Somebody help! Please!" A girl with dirty blonde hair cried as she cradled a body in her arms. "Please, help me!"_

_Looking down at the body in her arms, her blue eyes scanned its face. "Don't die on me, please… stay with me." The blonde stroked the hair away from its eyes._

"_L-" the wounded girl coughed. "Lu-Luna... I- … I want you to know…" the girl choked a bit, her eyes starting to flutter._

"_Hermione…"_

"_that I never," she smiled, rather ironically, "I n-never really thought y-you were… different…" she gasped for air._

_The girl with blonde hair, Luna, shook her head, squeezing her eyes as salty tears escaped them. "D-don't-"_

"_No…" Hermione whispered, choking again. "You were a great friend… remember that…"_

"_Hermione, no!" Luna sobbed as Hermione's eyes started to flutter closed. "No, stay with me… look at me! Keep your eyes open, Hermione!"_

"_SOMEBODY!!" Luna yelled, desperate. It was then she heard the footsteps, heavy and fast. She saw a tall figure round the corner. "HELP ME!"_

_The figure stopped, panting, as it looked on with horror._

"_Remus…" Luna pleaded. He stood still, eyes unmoving from the bleeding form of Hermione. "Remus, please!" she exclaimed, begging him. His eyes suddenly snapped to her, and he nodded. He pulled the knife from her stomach with disgust and, reaching for his wand, he began a series of healing spells._

"_Wake up, Hermione… please, wake up…" he whispered gently, feeling her weak pulse._

"Hermione, wake up!" a voice snapped as Hermione jolted awake. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat as she looked up at Lily from her bed in the girls' dormitories. She quickly glanced out of the window to see that it was still dark. "Are you alright?" Lily whispered, gently touching Hermione's shoulder. Her emerald green eyes pierced into her skull, awaiting answers that Hermione knew she couldn't give.

Hermione didn't answer though, and continued to breathe deeply. "You're all sweaty." Lily said quietly, feeling Hermione's forehead for a temperature as she had started to look a little pale.

_It was Remus._ Hermione thought, rather shocked. _I know Remus. He taught me. Remus Lupin, werewolf, the man who rejected Nymphadora Tonks… I know him!!_

"Lily!" Hermione exclaimed, but covered her mouth with her hand as she realised the volume of her comment. "Sorry… but…" she trailed off, lost in thoughts once more.

_Luna… my dear friend… how could this happen?_ Hermione argued with herself for a few moments before Lily snapped her out of it. "Hermione!" she whispered, shaking her slowly. Hermione's eyes locked onto Lily's form and her eyes widened.

"Don't worry about me, Lily…" Lily didn't look at all convinced. "Hermione, whatever it is, you need to tell me. I can help get you through this." Lily whispered consolingly, seating herself on the edge of the bed next to Hermione.

"I barely know you!" Hermione snapped. As soon as she had said it, her face had changed to one of regret. "I'm sorry, Lily, I just- … I'll tell you soon, I promise." She looked at Lily, pleading her to go back to bed. Lily hesitated.

"I'm worried about you. This is the second time tonight." Hermione opened her mouth to reply but Lily continued. "And I know I only met you a few hours ago… but I like you already. I can tell we're going to be great friends, so I'm going to let you get away with it this time." She smiled and stood up. "You're going to have to tell me soon. Just remember that you can tell me anything." And she walked swiftly back to her bed, disappearing behind the hangings. Hermione remained upright, thinking about the hidden meaning behind what Lily had said.

…

Hermione woke to the sounds of teenage girls. Shrieks, laughter, even the occasional slap; she hated it. Groggily sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she whipped off the covers and wrenched open the hangings. "Why," she moaned, and her dorm-mates turned to look at her. "Why must you make so much noise?"

A girl with pretty caramel eyes and dirty blonde hair scrunched up her face. "Looks like we've got another Lily." She announced, and all the girls groaned.

"There's nothing wrong with being a late riser." Lily said, coming out of the bathroom dressed, and smelling beautiful, Hermione noted.

"Only the constant complaining-" another girl with dark brown, almost black, hair and bright blue eyes started.

"-the two-minute breakfast-" an Asian girl with beautiful chocolate brown eyes continued.

"-and the daily death threats." The blonde girl finished.

"No, nothing wrong at all." ended the Asian girl sarcastically.

Lily rolled her eyes playfully and walked over to Hermione, who was still sitting on the edge of her bed tiredly.

"Hermione, I'd like you to meet your dorm-mates." She announced, gesturing to the three girls. "Jess is at breakfast, so you'll get to meet her later." Lily added, smiling happily.

"Um… hi?" Hermione greeted hesitantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Names, names..." Lily walked over to the girl with blonde hair. "This is Alice McCue."

Alice waved energetically. "Hey, welcome to Gryffindor!"

Lily gestured to the girl with the bright blue eyes. "This here is Hannah Pick."

Hannah smiled politely. "Hi."

Lily turned to the pretty Asian girl and said "Finally, this is Julianna Turner." Julianna glared at Lily, who hastily added. "Julia will be sufficient, though." Julia smiled happily, nodding to Hermione.

"It's nice to meet you all, my name's Her-" she was cut off.

"Hermione, we know." Hannah interrupted. She blushed. "Sorry, I tend to interrupt."

Hermione smiled. "My friends call me 'Mione."

…

"I would like to introduce you to Hermione Granger, transfer student from Beauxbatons. She will be joining us for the rest of the school year due to some rather personal problems. I do not want you to inquire as to what they are as that is for her to confide in you." Dumbledore's voice boomed around the Great Hall loudly. Hermione, still blushing, sat back down next to Lily.

Everyone resumed their eating and Lily was explaining, in detail, about the Hogwarts House rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor to Hermione. Hermione was interested in other matters, though. She looked down the table to see James, Remus and Peter laughing hysterically at Sirius, who seemed rather embarrassed.

"-Marauders do nothing to help. All they do is hex Severus and I do-"

"Hey, Lily?"

"Yeah?" Lily said, surprised to find out Hermione had not been listening.

"There's something about the Marauders that's getting to me."

Lily looked disgusted at the mention of anything James Potter. "Well, their pranks will get to you soon enough!"

"No, no, I mean… I think there's more to them than there seems." Hermione said, still staring at the group of teenage boys.

Lily snorted. "They're the Marauders… there's always more to them than there seems."

"Miss Granger." a sharp voice came from behind. Lily and Hermione both turned around to see Professor McGonagall towering over them. "Here is your timetable. It is almost exactly the same as Miss Evans' so she will be able to show you to classes." McGonagall handed Hermione her timetable.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione said. McGonagall nodded and walked briskly back to the Head table.

Both of them peered at her timetable "Looks like you have Arithmancy with Potter. I feel for you, I really do." Lily said, sipping her orange juice.

Hermione looked back at the Marauders. She smiled.

…

**A/N: Sorry! Wow, I am so bad at updating! At least this is a tad longer, aye? WOO! Well, at least I think it is... anyway, please review, and I hope to get another chapter up soon!**

**HGJL**


	6. Notice

I feel like a bitch.

But I have good reason not to continue this story, I really do.

To be honest, I'm not as crazy about this pairing as I used to be. I kind of lost the passion for it. When I started writing LAC, I was, let me see… only thirteen years old. That's pretty young. My writing was juvenile and no where near what I would expect of myself today, being sixteen. But that's not the point, because if that were the case I'd jump right back onto this story and write the hell out of it.

Nah, that's not it – I was so young that the big and manly (is Remus even that?) werewolf was really appealing. I had no idea how to write any sort of romance, and so anything I wrote wouldn't have been very good, anyway. Regardless of that, Remus just ain't my cup of tea anymore, not unless the fic is fantastically good.

So it is with guilt that I say I just wouldn't be able to bring myself back to this pairing, let alone write it.

Being really oblivious at thirteen years, too, I was too idiotic to notice the many flaws with the story, primarily the fact that you CAN'T CHANGE TIME. Am I stupid or what?

Anyway, I figured it's time to move on. I now have a brilliant idea for my motivation for writing, and I hope to actually _complete_ a fic in the future; write the whole thing before I upload it onto websites. That way it's more enjoyable for me _and _the reader. Then I can be really sneaky and try and make people guess what will happen. God, I'm so sad.

But don't think I'm not thankful to those who DID read LAC for the short time in which it was active. Being a little minor, your reviews were greatly appreciated. Kudos to you awesome people out there!

If you're interested in any works I may do in the future, I will mostly stick to one-shots as they don't require the dedication that a story does, but I do have a CedricHermione up at the moment. I hope to finish it, but I said that for LAC as well…

I'm thinking of writing maybe a X-Men Rogan fic, too. Mmm, that pairing is FINE.

Venturing into the creepy with a Jackson/Lisa Red Eye would be cool, too.

Really, I write to see the story that I would want to read. So when there's nothing to read, I write. And when there's something to read, I don't. Keep that in mind, chickies.

Until next time,

PheeCullen (or whatever I end up changing my penname to in the future)


End file.
